robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest/Credits
The opening and closing credits to the second episode of ROBLOX Family Season 4, The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest. It aired on October 15, 2007 in the UK and on September 2, 2008 in Canada. Opening Credits CREATED BY Aiyden Prosser In-Episode Credits WRITTEN BY Scott Kraft EXECUTIVE PRODUCER STEVEN DENURE LINE PRODUCER Suzie Gallo DIRECTOR Sophie Castalgnede Closing Credits BASED ON THE ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY BY Dominique Jolin and Kate Barris ORIGINAL IDEA BY Tristyn Prosser DEVELOPED BY Fabienne Gambrette DIRECTOR Sophie Castalgnède EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Steven Denure LINE PRODUCER Suzie Gallo WRITERS Shawn Kalb Shelly Hoffman Balthazar Chapuis Robert Pincombe Robert Yates Louis-Martin Pepperall Augusto Zanovello Marie-Caroline Villand Aiyden Prosser Louise Moon Bruce Robb Christophe Poujol Jeff Detsky Muguette Berthelet Patricia Lavoie Christian Tremblay Eddy Fluchon Scott Kraft Manon Berthelet Yvon Tremblay Sarah Musgrave Thor Bishopric Jason Bogdaneris Augusto Zanovello Allen Markuze Monique Bisson Todd Swift STORY EDITOR Stacey Blocker CAST FUNNEH / KD KA Julie Lemiuex DRACO / BeanEater BZ Scott McNeil LUNAR / HeraPIX Tony Sampson RAINBOW / JZ Sam Vincent GOLD / KYW Kathleen Barr LEX Terry McGurrin YURE Tristyn Prosser Master Hand Xander Mobus ACE Lyon Smith VOICE DIRECTOR Merle Anne Ridley ANIMATION STUDIO CORE PRESIDENT Paul Risacher VICE PRESIDENT Normand Thauvette STUDIO SUPERVISOR François Vachon PRODUCTION MANAGER Anne-Marie Ugarte EDITOR Robert Ciasnocha STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jean Lacombe Sylvie Lafrance Véronique Denoyelle Gerry Capelle Elie Klimos Julie Kuchlein Zoran Vanjaka Julie Rocheleau Vanessa Isabelle Zhigang Wang 2D DESIGNERS Michel Carbonneau André Seguin RIG Manoj Bhandar COORDINATOR George Calamatas LEAD MODELER and TEXTURES Margarita Meza LEAD GENERALIST 3D Jasmina Vasquez Carmel GENERALIST David Pelkey LEAD LAYOUT Joanne Touchette LAYOUT ARTISTS Janko Dragovic Pascal Brousseau Margarita Meza Emmanuel Suquet ANIMATION DIRECTORS Yannick Montagne Jean Lacombe ANIMATORS Robert Rivard Martin Belisle Felipe Carpinetti Amelie Chaput Oleksandr Cherenkov Luigi Allemano Frédéric Bouchard Julie Kuchlein Michel Lebrun Alexandre Lapointe Marie-Eve Racicot Jean-Pierre Barja Emmanuel Suquet Alexis Rondeau Jose Simbulan Avnija Viyer Benjamin Arcand SUPERVISOR, LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Marie-Éve Richard LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Amer Abourizk Chloe Meesnage Jonathan Albert LEAD PRODUCTION PIPELINE Claude Precourt HEAD OF TECHNOLOGY Sergiu Folea TECHNICAL SUPPORT Mohamed Bachsais Jérémy Blot SOUND DESIGN and SFX EDITING Dominique Bourgouin MUSIC and MUSIC EDITOR Aiyden Prosser SONGS, LYRICS and MUSIC Eloi Painchaud and Jorane POSTPRODUCTION STUDIO Technicolor Creative Services Toronto Inc. PROJECT MANAGER Andree-Anne Lussier FINAL IMAGE EDITOR Karine Gauthier ASSISTANT IMAGE EDITORS Isabelle Brodeur Felix Beaulieu Mathieu Boulanger COORDINATOR Virginie Neveu MANAGER, IMAGE SERVICES Elizabeth Pelissier TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Stephane Maheux CLEANING and RECORDING PREPARATION Pierre Houde MIXER Isabelle Lussier RECORDING ENGINEERS Julie Dufour Pierre-Yves Drapeau SOUND POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Sylvie Mercier Marie-Lou Morin UBCP.png ACTRA.png Dolby.png Writers Guild of Canada.png LET'S SING SEGMENT DIRECTORS Claude Precourt Raymond Lebrun Tristyn Prosser EDITOR Mathieu Boulanger CHOREOGRAPHER Louis-Martin Charest LEAD 3D GENERALIST Maude Rivard GENERALISTS Victor Groot Florian Mignet Augusto Zanovello LEAD LAYOUT Vanessa Isabelle ANIMATION DIRECTOR Denis Roy LEAD ANIMATOR Denis Herry ANIMATORS Luigi Allemano Samuel Bellerose Antonio Cerdan Julie Kuchlein Justine Rissone Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet SUPERVISOR, LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Denis Herry LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Gabriel Albert Frédérique Berger Latour Jonathan Boisvert Martin Poirier SONGS, LYRICS and MUSIC Eloi Painchaud and Jorane A SERIES DEVELOPED and PRODUCED IN COLLABORATION WITH Dave: the home of witty banter joindave.co.uk five EXECUTIVE FOR FIVE Nick Wilson PRODUCED WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF Canadian Television Fund Shaw Rocket Fund Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund The Canadian Film or Video Tax Credit The Government of Ontario-Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit A DECODE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FOR FIVE IN ASSOCIATION WITH DAVE: THE HOME OF WITTY BANTER © 2007-08 Decode/ROBLOX Family Productions Inc./Channel 5 Broadcasting Limited/BBC Worldwide/Virgin Media Television/ All rights reserved Category:CreditsCategory:Season 4 CreditsCategory:Credits From DVDs